Saving Him
by tarskeewee
Summary: This a two part short story on the events following Evangeline's confrontation with John over Christian Vega's identity. The explosive demon reveal and the love that follows.
1. Chapter 1

**Saving Him: Demons**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline turned the key in the door and gently reached for the knob. Her coach bag on her shoulder and briefcase under her arm she pushed the door bringing it open.  
She was tired.  
Tired of fighting.  
Tired of crying.  
Tired of being disappointed.  
She just wanted a hot shower and a opportunity to forget her pain even if it was for one night. Closing the door behind her she surveyed the dark apartment. Falling back against the door she let the briefcase escape from under her arm to the floor. Bracing herself against her door she kicked off her shoes one at a time and then dropped her purse from her shoulder. Normally this routine would happen in her bedroom but she dreaded going to that empty room again alone. Sighing she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. In the still of the apartment she could hear the busy street outside her window with car horns, loud music blasting from stereos, strangers on the sidewalk laughing, and the whipping sounds of a helicopter flying over head. Moving to the warehouse district downtown for the sheik loft gave her front row seats to the nightlife of Llanview. In all the noises of the night she didn't hear the one she longed to.

His voice.

Opening her eyes she walked through her dark loft toward the window. Pulling off her suit jacket, she then hiked her skirt and rolled down her panty hose. Stepping out of them her legs felt airy and free of confinement. Her window led to a gated railing with had a stairwell that reached up to the lofts above and downward to the lofts below. Using her manicured hands she unclipped the lock to the top of the window and then grabbed the base pushing it upward.

The autumn air blew in whipping her hair from her face. She was assaulted by the smells of fresh mozzarella and thick garlic homemade tomato sauce from the Italian restaurant below. Climbing out the window she gripped the iron railing and pulled her body through. Standing on the meshed metal patio in her bare feet she looked up into the sky and saw no stars. Her hair blowing wildly and freely behind her she looked down and saw the cars parked along the street. Not paying much attention her eyes noticed a black vintage 64 mustang parallel parked across the street.

"My god" she said breathlessly.  
It was John.  
She stood on the balcony looking down as the roar of his tuned restored engine purred to a stop and the car shut off. The door open and she saw his leg step out. The black on black mustang coupled with his black attire made it difficult to see him clearly, even though he was parked only a few feet from the street light. She did notice the hesitation and her breath caught with anticipation. Finally he swiftly and smoothly exited his car. Closing and locking the door she peered down at him as he stood there in a black suit and Kenneth Cole black shoes. He put his keys in his pocket and then both of his hands. Evangeline couldn't believe her was here. They'd spoke about the fact he kept Christian Vega's identity secret. Well actually they fought a vicious painfully draining emotionally crippling fight about his lying to her to have Natalie. She hated him almost as intensely as she loved him.

He leaned against the car and looked at the door to her lofts. She was on the sixth floor watching him and at any minute he could look up and see her. Still she remained paralyzed confused by his presence and desperate for him to make the pain of his latest betrayal dissipate.

Paralyzed she felt the wind licking her face stealing the tears as they escaped separately. She was so weak from her own pain she couldn't move. Not if she wanted too.

John ran his hand nervously through his hair and turned as if to leave then stopped. Pounding his fist on the roof his car she saw him shake his head and lean against it with both arms folded on the roof. He felt it too. He felt the longing and the pain…and mostly the distance that grew with every minute that pass between them. He had no idea to reach her and it saddened her to realize that. Part of her always held on to the slimmer of hope that he would know how to find her heart even if she continued to bury it deep within her. Parting her lips she heard a soft whisper of his name escape her _"John"_ surprised that she was able to say it after what he did to her today.

Without realizing it she gripped the railing so tightly her knuckles whitened. Why was he here? Would he even bother to come up? As if he her question telepathically escaped her mind to his he pushed himself off the car and crossed the street. The tail of his jacket flapped behind him as he desperately raced toward the door to her loft. Evangeline shook with anticipation.

Part of her nervous, part of her frightened and mostly part of her angry that he would come to her now. Turning she went back to the window and climbed into her apartment as she heard the buzz of her intercom. Going to it as if in a trance she pressed the tiny button labeled **TALK** with her French manicured index finger.

"Yes" she said weakly  
"I need to see you" he said softly

She moved her finger to the **OPEN** button and buzzed him in. Unlocking the door she backed away from it as if _Dracula_himself was about to walk through it. The door opened slowly without knocking and she saw him. He knew she would open it for him. He knew she would buzz him in.  
She hated his arrogance.  
She hated her weakness.  
Standing there frozen she saw his face illuminated by the lit hallway behind him. His bang hanging loosely above his right eye, she absorbed every piece of him. Even they way he clenched his jaw from anxiety.

John looked at her. She stood before him vulnerable and beautiful. Her gray silk blouse clinging to the outline of her chest and tucked neatly in her gray polyester blend skirt. Her hair scooped behind her ears he saw her diamond studs sparkling from the light cast by the neon signs outside the window. The loft dark her face was hidden in shadows but he knew the pain he caused her was deeply etched into it. Cautiously he walked in and closed the door.

"What do you want?" she asked with a trembling voice  
"I hurt you..." he said putting his hands nervously back in his pockets.  
"So…you've done it so much it…"  
"I know" he said taking a step toward her

Evangeline saw the pain on his face from the little light that shone through and wanted to slap him. She wanted to punch him and break his face. She wanted to scratch his eyes out. When she confronted him earlier about his betrayal. He told her it was none of her business and that the secret wasn't his to keep. IT was Christian's. He claimed it was never about him wanting Natalie, although when she walked in on them he turned and admitted that she was the woman he needed. In front of that skanky bitch he'd tossed her heart that she'd given to him so freely onto the floor and grinded it to dust with his boot heel. It was the final assault. The last betrayal. Nothing left to say between them. She wanted him gone. 

"Why are you here?"  
"To explain…"  
"You shouldn't be here" she said wringing her hands. In spite her rage and the bile she felt rising in her throat from the way her stomach flipped churned and burned at seeing him again. She wasn't finding the words to tell him to piss off. The short sentences she put together took considerable effort. Right now she was lost and confused. He'd won, he'd ruined her faith in him and men.

John had closed the gap between them considerably. He was close enough to reach her, but far enough for her step away from his grasp. Looking into her face he saw the disconnect in her eyes. What he'd done to her in his office in front of Natalie was inexcusable.

When she fled he wanted to pull his revolver right then and there and end his miserable existence. What she didn't know was 10 minutes after she left he could take it no more. Natalie clinging to him and whining about a public declaration of his affections being warranted he snapped. Outside his office in front of Office Lewinsky and Bo and Nora he lost all control. There and then he told Natalie that he never loved her. That his heart belonged to Evangeline. That she was easy and he needed easy to escape a real commitment. One that fostered mutual respect as well as encouraged a healthy sense of support. He would find her and explain it. He was in love with Evangeline Williamson. Natalie shrieked and swung viciously slapping him in the face. He took the slap and the blows she delivered shrieking the entire time. He welcomed it. He deserved much worse for destroying Evangeline's faith and trust in him. Bo grabbed Natalie and true to her trailer park form she spit on John. Nora snatched Natalie from Bo's arms and delivered an excruciatingly loud slap across the face driving her backward. Everyone gasped at the assault. 

"You nasty hefa! Don't you dare spit on him! He told your pathetic weak sorry behind the truth….now deal with it." She hissed.

Bo grabbed Nora and dragged her backward angrily "Have you lost your mind!" he shouted. John felt numb to the whole scene. Walking over to the desk he grabbed a Kleenex and wiped his face. As the screaming and shouting of Bo, Nora and Natalie continued he walked out of the station.

Looking into her face now he sighed heavily, he didn't know what to say.

Evangeline broke the standoff and hit him. At first the blow she delivered was a weak one. It barely moved him He stood in front of her and took her assault saying nothing. Something in her snapped and closing her eyes she started screaming and swinging wildly some of her blows landed and others hit nothing in particular. She couldn't tell what he was doing to protect himself or if he was even trying too, because her tears and shut eyes blinded her. She kept screaming and swinging until she felt the force of his arms enclose around her. He pressed her forcefully against his chest and she screamed in his arms. The blood rushed to her head and she felt dizzy from her screams. She felt the room go dark as she opened her eyes and collapsed in his arms from the breakdown.

Evangeline opened her eyes and saw nothing. Soon they focused in the darkness of her loft. She felt cold dampness against her forehead and raised her hand to touch the rag. Slowly she pulled it off her head confused. Sitting up on the couch a piercing flash of pain shot through her temple and she bit her tongue from the surprise assault. Grimacing she slowly rose. What happened? Looking up she saw John staring out the window with his back to her. He didn't know she was awake. She looked at his outline in the darkness and tried to recall how she ended up here. John turned and caught her staring at him. He had both hands in his pockets and he smiled gently at her.

Evangeline didn't return the sentiment as she stared into his eyes. Even in the dark the crystal blue sparkle they had shown through.

Walking to her slowly he watched her face for any sign of hope. Sitting on the edge of the couch Evangeline pulled her feet back away from him distrustfully "What happened?" she asked confused

"You blacked out"  
"I did what?"  
"You passed out"  
"Oh god…" Evangeline sat up placing her feet on the ground. Putting her hand to her head she tried to recall what provoked such reaction. Her head still numb from the pain in her temples she fought the urge to cry. Why was her life like this? Why was he here?

Turning and glaring at him "Why are you here?"  
"I'm lost Evangeline"  
"What?"  
"Lost"

Evangeline watched him. He sat next to her head bowed and hair covering his face from her view. Both arms resting on his knees his hands clenched into a fist. She didn't understand what 'Lost' meant. And she was tired of his trashing her feelings and running to her to lick his wounds.

"Get out" she said dismissively  
John looked at her confused "What?"  
Evangeline glared back into his face "Get out!"  
John shook his head "I want to talk…"  
"Then who the hell is going to do the translating for you? Because I swear every time you flap your gums nothing but dribble escapes you. Talk? You can barely stutter. I am sick to death of your half admissions and continued avoidance. You wanted Natalie….then go to her…you too can sit and do that childish banter you've mastered. I don't have the energy to fix or care about whatever the hell is wrong with you!" she hissed rising

John grabbed her wrist tightly preventing her retreat. She flinched under his grip and pulled angrily away. He tighten his hold on her an glared back. "I won't let you go. I want to talk tonight and dammit you're going to listen" he growled.

Evangeline stopped struggling and laughed "I'm going to listen? As if listening was all that was needed for you to get over your issues and deal with the real world. As if listening was never offered to you before this moment. You are such a fucking coward! You are such a weak pathetic crippled coward!"

John squeezed her wrist tighter as her words cut through him and he fought the urge to yank her back to him. He was breaking, coming apart right here right now and she had no idea. He steadied his breathing and felt as his nostrils flare. The sweat that dripped from his brow fell into his eyes. Evangeline winced again at the hold he had on her wrist but refused to give him the pleasure of knowing he was hurting her. She moved closer to him so he wouldn't hold her as tightly. Something was happening. He'd never physically hurt her. The grip he had on her was one of desperation and as she felt her hand go numb from the pressure. She fought the urge to strike at him so he would release her.

"I never felt I should be loved"

Evangeline returned to sit next to him not listening just trying to make him take his attention off his hold of her so she could escape. She wanted to be free of him. She didn't care to hear his story now. She was done.

_"When I was nine I made a bargain with the devil"_ he said his voice cracking and he squeezed her wrist tighter. This time the pain became to much "John…you're hurting me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving Him: PAIN**

by tarskeewee08

John felt it all coming back to him in waves. Vivid painfully vicious waves that he couldn't stop. His blood rushing to his head he closed his eyes shut tightly and moaned.

Evangeline squirmed feeling him tighten his grip as his nails dug into her skin. She winced, "Owe….what are you doing?" she asked shocked

_  
"I wasn't supposed to go to Mr McGregor's Bar and Tavern. Dad said if he caught me over there again he'd whoop me good. But Jamie lived above it and I just wanted too…..I just wanted too show him my comic book…I swear it! I had no idea that Mr McGregor allowed illegal gambling in the basement of his bar. How would I know that? I was just a fucking kid!"  
_

"John Please…let me go!"

_  
"I was just a kid…I just wanted to see Jamie but he wasn't home… So I walked out of his brownstone and got my bike heading down the sidewalk when I looked in the opened door of the bar I saw Mr. McGregor with some man…The man was yelling at him screaming in Spanish….no in Italian…he wanted his money. Mr. McGregor told him to leave but he kept yelling. The men in the room stood up trying to calm the man but he just got angrier..."  
_

Evangeline hit his arm "Stop Dammit you're hurting me! Let go!" Evangeline saw in horror that he was in some kind of trance. Her wrist was going numb under the pressure and the more he spoke the tighter his grip became.

_  
"Then it went crazy the man pulled a knife and started stabbing Mr. McGregor. I fell backward no I crawled backward on the sidewalk dropping my bike in fear. The men tried to help Mr. McGregor but other men in the bar jumped in and everyone started to fight. They swung chairs and bottles flew through the air. Total murderous mayhem, broke out and I could do nothing but watch in horror. Ms. MClaren came to her window 'Johnny what's going on down there? I'm calling the police!' she shouted. I couldn't move….I just couldn't"  
_

Evangeline bit her lip as he held onto her tighter and she clawed at his hand trying to pry his fingers loose the pain so intense now she was certain he would snap her wrist. What the hell was wrong with him? He spoke while looking at the floor his hair hanging loosely in his face. He was different and he was hurting her badly. Bursting into tear she hit hard hoping to snap him out of it, but he just clung more tightly.

_  
"Then he looked at me. Standing and wiping the blood from his blade against his shirt he looked at me. I tried to rise to grab my bike and run, but my legs didn't move. The bad man walked through brawl as if it wasn't going on and came straight for me. He grabbed me by the throat lifting me from the ground. He brought his face close to mine and his breath smelled of whiskey and rotting teeth "You don't tell what you saw and I let you live boy" is what he said to me. I had to agree. I was so scared. I just wanted to go home. I just wanted to get away from them all."  
_

Evangeline now crying from the pain of his grip and loosing the remaining feeling in his hand fought against him to be released to no avail. Whatever hell he was in she was a reluctant passenger. She had no choice but to absorb the pain and pray that he came back around before he broke her wrist.

"He let me go and I ran….I ran as fast as I could. I ran as far as I could. I just wanted distance between me and him. After running about several blocks I realized I left my bike. My dad's unit would be called and if he saw my bike he would know it was me. He would know that I disobeyed him. So I had to go back I had no choice!"

Evangeline closed her eyes and ignored the pain. She felt some of the pressure lessen on his grip and she steadied her breathing hoping he would come around.

_  
"When I got back my dad and his partner had all the men lined up on the sidewalk on their knees with their hands behind their heads. I walked around the cars on the opposite side of the street stooping low trying not to be seen. My dad was going to get the bad man that killed poor Mr. McGregor. As I approached the long Cadillac I looked up to see the bad man staring at me grinning. He put his finger to his lip to silence me. I made a deal. Stepping back from the car I watched as he pulled away from the curb. My dad didn't look up and I was kind of relieved that the bad man was leaving. That way my dad wouldn't be in danger.….but before I knew what was happening the man stuck a gun out the window….he oh god…he fired and my dad's chest exploded by the gunfire. The men on the sidewalk starting falling dead around him from the rapid gunfire….my dad went falling…"  
_

John let go of Evangeline's wrist finally and screamed bringing his hands to his face. Evangeline gasped from being released and saw the bruising and scratch marks from his hold. Her wrist was turning bluish purple in front of her eyes.

She looked at him screaming and saw that he was sinking fast. She could save him. Or she could watch drown in his own misery. She loved and hated him still. Saving him was the only option. Kneeling in front of him cradling her wounded wrist she reached up and touched his face. He fell from the couch to his knees and grabbed her. She winced at the force but wasn't surprised by it. He buried his face in her chest and clung to her screaming. She stroked his head and cooed to him trying to bring him back around Finding it hard to bend her wounded wrist she moved it out of the way and ignored the pain focusing on the destruction going on before her eyes.

They remained on the floor like this for a half hour and she couldn't believe the torrent of emotion and tears that poured from him. It was all the pain from years of hiding it that pushed him over the edge. 

Finally coming around he raised his face and looked at her "I could have saved him. I didn't because I was a coward."

"No baby…you were a nine year old kid, witnessing a brutal crime. Listen to me John….if you hadn't rode your bike over there that day the knife fight would have happened. Your dad's unit would've still been called and that madman would've taken his life. Just as you couldn't prevent that madman from taken Caitlyn's life, or the kidnapping of me and Natalie. John my god you have no control over the fate of others. Let it go baby it's killing you."

John hugged her "I failed you…I hurt you and I let you down"

"You are letting yourself down by reliving one brutal moment in your past and forgetting all the wonderful ones you shared with your father. Life is more than pain and sorrow John it's much more than guilt and regret."

"He died Van, I made a deal with the devil it was dad's soul he took in stead of mine"  
"It's okay….let it out all out. Just release it so you can be a whole person again John" she said crying now "I need you to be a whole person it hurts me to bad to see you so broken and destroyed over things that are beyond your control. You can't save the world sweetie Just save yourself!"

John kept his head on the softness of his breast. "I am so glad I have you. I am so glad you are in my arms now" he said squeezing her. Evangeline said nothing. She would help him through this moment but their was too much pain between them for her to commit to anything more.

"Evangeline" he said weakly  
"Yes"  
"I love you"  
"What did you say to me?"  
"I love you…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Saving Him: LOVE**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline pulled back from him "Don't say that to me.."  
"What?"   
"Don't do that to me please…" She said turning trying to rise from the floor.

John grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. Her legs went from under her as he pulled her toward him. Turning her over she looked up into his tear stained face frightened. "Please John, don't do this not now"  
"Why not? Now is the time baby." Pinning her beneath him he touched her face. Evangeline turned her head trying to escape his touch "No, I cant take it."

"Evangeline, please it's true. I LOVE YOU. Its not something I just learned its something I always knew."   
"Noooo"  
"Yes, you are the most important thing to me…you complete me"  
"Nooo"  
"I love you for loving me unconditionally"  
"John please stop. Don't do this!"  
"I can't help it. I need you so desperately. I won't make it without you. I couldn't live without you"

Evangeline burst into tears underneath him and he wiped at them "John.."

"I know you don't trust me…I know I hurt you. But tonight you did what you've always done…you loved me and I can't let you go without returning the favor" he lowered his face to hers and kissed her softly on the lips. She opened her mouth slowly and kissed him then as heart beat hastened and she kissed him more deeply.

Lifting her arms to cling to him she gasped under him as the pain shot through her left wrist. John pulled up and looked at her bruised wrist and his stomach tightened. What had he done? Rising from her he helped her off the floor. Taking her by the hand to the kitchen he got a zip lock and filled it with ice so he could put it on her wrist. She watched him work frantically to reduce the swelling. They were both emotional wrecks tonight and neither knew what to do next. 

"I think we should take you to the hospital and get x-rays." He said his voice choking on the pain of knowing he hurt her.

"Why is it so hard John?"

He looked up at her confused

"For us to be happy. Just be happy. I so desperately want normalcy with you. Just love between us and normalcy. Why is that so hard?"

"I guess it's Fear, of loosing the one thing that I always wanted that kept me from you."  
Evangeline felt her wrist go numb under the ice and moved his hand that held the ice pack and her hand underneath. "Do you know what LOVE is John?"

"I love you"  
"I believe you…but do you know what it is that you feel?"  
John looked down at her now swollen wrist. "I feel a lot of things"

Taking his hand she threw the home made ice pack in the sink and led him to her bedroom. Not turning on the light she stood in him the middle of the room. Slowly she helped him out of his suit jacket "Love is trusting someone enough to really be exposed to them."

John moved his arms to help her remove his jacket.

"Love is believing in what you share with that someone to never keep secrets"

John nodded "I swear it Evangeline, I will never hide anything from you again"

"Love is feeling sadness, joy, disappointment, pleasure, contentment, frustration, confusion, clarity, security, fulfillment and even sometimes pain" She said unbuttoning his shirt slowly trying hard not to over use her wounded hand.

"I'm so sorry" he said fighting against the tears that welled up in his eyes. She marveled at the fact that in the year she'd known him he never cried and tonight it's all he did. 

Helping him out his shirt it revealed his black sleeveless t-shirt underneath and she kissed his chest. John stopped her from unbuckling his pants. Evangeline looked into his face confused "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this until you understand something."

Evangeline nodded "Okay..'

Taking her hand he led her to the bed. They sat on the plush goose down comforter and he was reminded how her bed was the best sleep he'd ever had. Looking at her face he was he thought of her definition of love and felt it was time he made a final commitment to her.

"I let you down. I told you I wanted strings knowing it would expose you to my inability to give them in return. Sure I paraded you around town as my lady but I never let you in. I never gave us a shot. I lie in bed most nights and watch you sleep terrified that you would wake up one day and see my charade. You'd see through my stall tactics and aversions and quickly leave my side. The day you walked into my office and called me on my shit ripped a whole in my heart. I stumbled through your kidnapping dazed and broken at the thought of never finding you. The pain Van was so deep and so profound it almost cost me my sanity. When I found you tied to that pole with flames at your feet, In that moment I was so afraid that I forgot my senses and wanted to save you first last and most of all. The night I showed up on your doorstep drunk and incoherent I needed you to know this. The liquor and fear that I may be responsible for another person's death kept me back. I really believed I was protecting you. When Natalie came back my fear of facing all the ways I failed you kept me from admitting my love for you. I went to her not because of a choice but because of a need to be empty Van. To remain empty with no worries of having any real emotional ties. Because love and emotion and all that tangled complicated shit in between terrified me since the day I saw my dad die before my eyes."

Evangeline listened transfixed on his words speechless. She'd never heard him speak so honestly and from the heart. It meant more to her than him saying I love you.

"Van, I know what I have in you. I know it because I lost it. I lost you. I won't make that mistake again. You gave me a year of patience and understanding. It's your turn baby" he said touching her cheek.

Evangeline felt the warm rugged touch of his powerful protective hand on her cheek and leaned into it kissing his palm. John grabbed her face and pulled it toward his and kissed her. Looking into her eyes he stopped the kiss and with their foreheads touching he smiled "Now, do you understand how much I LOVE YOU"

Evangeline nodded speechless. Rare that she was actually speechless but he answered every question she had. He loved her. That was enough.

John lowered her to the bed. Lifting her bruised wrist he kissed it gently. She smiled reassuringly and he felt a wave of relief that she forgave him for causing her this pain.  
Lowering her hand he went to the buttons of her blouse. Unbuttoning them one at a time he noticed as her eyes closed and smiled. He would make love to every inch of her making sure she was aware of how deep his love ran. Opening her blouse it revealed a lacy salmon colored bra. Taking his hand he softly touched the mounds of her breast that rose out of the bra.

Looking at the front enclosure he slipped his fingers on the button and the bra unsnapped freeing her breast. Lowering his face to her belly he stuck his tongue in her navel and traced it up her stomach in between her breast. Then using his tongue in a circular motion he brought it around her nipple licking at it before taking it in his mouth.

Evangeline sighed as she felt the warmth of his mouth close in around her breast and his tender lips press against her flesh. She felt his hands slip to the side of her skirt grabbing the zipper and pulling it down.

He let go of her breast and removed her skirt. Helping her out of it Evangeline scooted back against the bed and opened her eyes to see him standing now at the bed staring at her lustfully. She smiled at him and he turned and walked out. Sitting up she became confused and listened as she heard in the kitchen doing something. Lying back down she relaxed knowing he wasn't going far. John walked back into the room and put the glass of ice next to the bed. She looked at him curious as he crunched the ice in his mouth while unbuttoning his pants. He winked and smiled and stepped out of his pants then pulled down his boxers. She'd forgotten how beautiful his body was. He climbed on bed and parted her legs. Evangeline closed her eyes and she felt his head lower between them. She discovered what the ice was for and squealed in delight. He blew cold air into her love orifice and then flicked his cold tongue on her g-spot as she grabbed the sheets.

He grabbed her hips and forced his face deeper between her thighs as she completely lost control the ice in his mouth magnified every emotion and drove her pelvis to vibrate continuously. Screaming loudly she clawed at him trying to get him to release her. The orgasm he forced from her weakening her ability to fight and all she could do was sweat and pant under his attack.

Finally achieving his goal he climbed on top of her. The lovemaking that followed became big shocking waves of passion and desire and as he entered her she fought to keep up. His weight on top of her and the way he forced her to work her hips kept her eyes rolling into her head.

The constant barrage of pelvic thrusts made it impossible to control his pace and he exhausted her with his need for her submission. Clawing at his back with her good hand she begged in his ear for him to release her. He smiled shook and his head no. While inside of her he gently grabbed her left leg and pulled it over in front of his chest turning her over and putting her on her stomach. Raising her hips he kept up his pace as she bit her pillow to stifle her cries. Feeling his hand on her back forcing her to press her chest deeper into the mattress while he pleasured him self by taking her from behind on his knees, he drove her orgasm to its threshold. John knowing that she was about to release quickened his pace and met her climax with his own.

When they both yelled out in ecstasy they collapsed with each other back onto the bed. John lying on her back he listened as Evangeline panted and wheezed trying to find the words to express the delight of what just transpired between them. Hearing him panting in her ear he kissed her cheek and she shook her head yes, to signify that she felt the same way. Pulling out of her slowly he rolled off and lay next to her exhausted.

She rolled over and propped herself on her elbow "I….love….you too" she said breathlessly, into his face while kissing his lips.

He looked up at her and smiled "I'm so grateful that you do" he said sweetly


End file.
